


the stranger i fell in love with

by quiznak_my_ass



Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bilingual, Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, Horny Teenagers, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, McDonald's, Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Queer Themes, Secret Crush, Sloppy Makeouts, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznak_my_ass/pseuds/quiznak_my_ass
Summary: Lance works at McDonald’s and Keith, a mysterious hot stranger he serves captures his heart.





	1. the stranger

**Author's Note:**

> hey! uwu
> 
> so I'm obsessed with Voltron and live vicariously through klance cause I'm that much of a Single Pringle
> 
> anyway, let me know if you enjoy this fic down in the comments!

 

  
The blue Honda civic takes a sharp turn, wedging itself barely between the white parking lines. 

 

A man stumbles out of the car, his foot collecting an empty McDonald’s cup on its’ way. His hair looks scruffy and golden under the morning sun, the creases in his plain t-shirt look defined under the angle the light hits from. His build is tall and skinny, his skin is a beautiful tanned tone, making his ocean blue eyes sparkle, decorated in freckles head to toe. 

 

The car door clicks shut behind him as he rushes towards the back of the building. As he gets closer, the man notices a young woman slumped against the doorframe, watching him with a disappointed gaze. She wears her hair in a slick high pony and is dressed in a black uniform. 

 

“This is the third time that you’ve arrived late for your shift, Lance.” His boss says in a dreary tone. 

 

“I’m so sorry boss. I promise it won’t happen again.” Lance finishes the sentence with a wink, making Amy roll her eyes. 

 

“I’ve already told you to call me by my name.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry Amy.” 

 

Lance follows Amy through to the restaurants’ kitchen. Suddenly she whips around with a package under her arm. 

 

“I’ve moved you to the front counter, by the way. You’re working on the register.” She shoves a neatly folded set of red clothing into his chest, and before Lance can even open his mouth, Amy has vanished behind her office doors. 

 

He looks down at the uniform, and with a sigh walks over to the bathroom.

 

 

.

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

 

Lance rests his elbow against the cold serving counter. He watches the customers come and go, sharing fries, telling jokes and laughter echoing from the booths. The smell of grease and melting cheese drenches the air, snaking from the kitchen. 

 

Lance already missed being a part of the kitchen staff. 

 

He missed working beside his best friend hunk, by far the best chef on the team. He missed the fast pace of flipping the patties at the right time and soaking the fries in a vat of bubbling oil until they crisped into salty golden strips. And the satisfaction of sending out a perfectly cooked cheeseburger wrapped in the McDonalds burger wrapping has always been something Lance would brag to Hunk about. 

 

Now he’s stuck waiting to serve the occasional soccer mum in a rush to feed her starving children or a gang of angsty teenagers. 

 

 

 

“Um, excuse me?” 

 

Lance squeaks in fright from the sudden voice, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as his eyes meet the mans’ across the counter. 

 

The man appears to be around the same age as Lance, and wears a fitted black t-shirt loosely tucked on one side into some skinny jeans. His fingers run through his mullet, pulling it into a loose man bun. He wears black fingerless gloves and his eyebrows a slightly furrowed, hovering over his grey-blue eyes. 

 

_Lance can’t deny that this boy is cute._

 

“Oh- uhhh, yes! The name’s Lance.” He gives the man a cheesy grin. 

 

The man maintains a neutral expression as his eyes shift to scan the menu. 

 

Lance can’t help but admire the mans’ physique. He has his arms crossed tightly across his chest, accentuating his toned biceps. 

 

_Hot damn, Lance is a sucker for good biceps._

 

“I’ll have an Oreo McFlurry with an apple pie and a McSpicy chicken.” 

 

Lance gasps in an offended tone. “And no fries?! Dude you’re crazy, the fries are the best.” 

 

Lance swears he sees the mans’ mouth twitch upwards into a small smile, but can’t quite tell. He tears the order ticket from the machine and takes one last good look at his face before slipping the paper into his hand. The boys’ hands are warm against his clammy ones. And with that, the mysterious man disappears into a booth.

 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 


	2. crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the few people noticing me! I hope you all are enjoying
> 
> please leave comments if ya like the story

 

 

Hunk can always tell when there’s a new love interest in his best friends’ life. Lance gets that dreamy expression and doesn’t ramble as much, too occupied with fantasies.

 

The three students sit around the lab table, Hunk and Pidge chatting away and observing the chemicals blending, as Lance sits silently swishing a flask around, the red and blue tones mixing together to create a plum liquid.

 

Hunk and Pidge stop chatting and share a look, glancing at Lance, then returning a mischievous grin with one another. The pair slides either side of Lance, and with that the dazed boy looks up at the two.

 

“… huh, what?”

 

“You know what’s up, and so do we.” Hunk nudges into Lance’s side, jerking him upright. His cheeks turn rosy when he realises what he means.

 

“I didn’t know I was that easy to read.” He curses quietly under his breath.

 

“Sooo, who is it?” Pidge pipes up.

 

Lance sits silently as he stares into the plum liquid.

 

_They're his best friends, he knows he can trust them. But does he actually like this stranger? Someone whose name he doesn’t even know? Can a crush form that quickly?_

_Whatever he was feeling, he knew his friends could help him understand._

 

“Well… It’s this guy I served yesterday at work, but I don’t know if I like him or whatever or if I was just noticing that he was attractive?”

 

His friends sit thinking over the situation for a minute before Hunk’s eyes light up.

 

“I noticed you were flirting awkwardly with that all black guy with the mullet, is this that guy?”

 

Lance feels his face warm, and nods.

 

“Dude, he’s the new kid in my homeroom! I’m pretty sure his name is Keith? Why don’t you try to find him around the campus and talk with him? Maybe once you get to know him better, you will be able to tell if you like him?”

 

Lance thinks about this for a second, his heart increasingly beating faster.

 

_He can find out who this mysterious, beautiful stranger truly is. What was he going to say when he saw him?_

_He was going to be the confident, cocky man Lance McClain was._

 

“Hunk, you’re a genius!” Lance beams, pulling the two into a firm group hug. They all share the same wide grins.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
.

 

 

  
.

 

 

 

  
Where would Keith, the boy he barely knew, be in the campus?

 

_The art room? No way, he couldn’t picture him as a creative guy._

_The cafeteria? Very possible, Lance does know for a fact that the man likes his food._

_The library? Nah, he looked a bit nerdy, but he also was way too hot to be a nerd and has a perfect body._

 

A lightbulb suddenly flickered on above his head.

_Of course, the gym room! Where else would an extremely attractive, buff and mysterious man go? He has to be there, otherwise Lance had no clue._

 

Lance began jogging up the stairwell, heartbeat going crazy. He felt like a giddy boy chasing his first crush.

 

When he reached the top, he took in a long, shaky, deep breath. He looked at the reflection of him plastered onto the glossy white gym doors, fixing a few stray brown wisps.

 

“You got this.” He tells his reflection with a wink, and with that he’s pressing his hands against the cold glass doors.

 

 

Taking his first step, he observes the aircon above blasting down is a big contrast to the warm sun he was seconds ago basking in, sending him into a shivering fit. The room is rather empty, small clusters of groups scattered across the area conversing as their bodies bulge in response to the weights and machines, shimmery with sweat under the harsh light.

 

_Where’s mullet head?_

 

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe Lance was being stupid. If he hadn’t been late, maybe Amy would have considered him a worthy member of the staff, and never have moved to the cash register, and wouldn’t have had to of seen Keith’s stupid cute face. He wouldn’t have found himself here.

 

Yet here he was, all of that had happened, and there’s nothing he could do about it.

 

 

Lance notices someone emerge from one of the bathroom stalls at the back of the room, and freezes when he realises that that someone is Keith.

 

Keith walks out with a towel slung around his neck. His hair still looks damp, droplets of shower water dripping down his body and pooling in the crevices of his defined abs. His complexion is pale, near white compared to Lances’.

 

His heart begins beating wildly. 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 


	3. hi

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“Hi?”

 

 

Lance barely acknowledges the other boys’ confusion.

 

 

“Keith.”

 

 

“… Should I know you?”

 

 

_Shit, now Keith would think he’s a total creep, a complete stranger giving him googly eyes who knows his name. This had already gone off to a bad start. Lance had to play it cool._

 

 

“Of course you should know me, ever heard of Lance McClain, team captain of the soccer team, the lady’s man?”

 

 

Keith’s face remains blank. Lance’s face drops in disappointment.

 

 

“I served you yesterday, at Maccas.”

 

 

Suddenly the other boy’s eyes light up.

 

 

“Oh yeah, I remember you.”

 

 

Lance had never been to the school gym. In fact, he was pretty out of shape these days. His physique was slim, yet Lance wasn’t as toned as he used to be. Just by looking at Keith, it was obvious he came to the gym every day. Maybe even twice a day. It sparked something in Lance. Not only homosexual feelings, but also a desire of needing to be better. A challenge. Lance loved challenges.

 

 

That’s when Lance found himself walking over to the chin-up bars, beckoning the confused Keith to follow him.

 

 

Lance wrapped his fingers around the cold metal bar. And soon he was hoisting his body up towards the bar.

 

 

Once he reached 20, Lance landed in a proud stance, giving Keith a cocky grin. Keith’s cheeks turn rosy as he stares into the boy’s sparkling sapphire eyes.

 

 

“Bet you can’t do better than that.”

 

 

Keith immediately straightens with a determined face.

 

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course I can do better than that.”

 

 

The boy strides up to the bar, having to go on his tiptoes to wrap his hands around the bar, making Lance snicker.

 

“Shut up.”

 

 

Keith snaps under his breath. He hoists his chest up to the bar effortlessly, immediately silencing Lance. Lance enjoys the sight of Keith’s muscles contracting as the boy rises up to the bar and back down.

 

 

“30.”

 

 

Keith spits the number of chin-ups in triumph into Lance’s face.

 

 

“Well, I hadn’t been going to the gym so obviously I’m going to be a little less amazing than usual.”

 

 

Lance retorts, thudding his head into Keith’s. He can’t help but notice that their lips are inches apart, Keith’s quick breaths brushing against his lips.

 

 

 

A low buzz emits from Keith’s pocket. He plunges a hand into the pocket and retrieves a vibrating phone.

 

 

“Oh. I gotta go.”

 

 

Keith pulls his head from Lance’s to stare at his phone screen, the space between them feeling like it so desperately needs to be filled. Lance feels his heart plummet, stretching his lips into a forced smile.

 

 

“You should drop in again sometime, to work I mean.”

 

Keith’s eyes lock onto Lance’s for what feels like forever, before finally nodding. And with that, he slips on a plain black tank top and storms out the door. 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. we'll wake up forgetting this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love everyone! much appreciated <3

Lance is left standing alone in the abandoned gym with his thoughts. _What just happened? Did Keith and him just have a bonding moment? Whatever it was, Lance knew he loved it, and missed it._  He waves farewell to the personal trainer lurking amongst the weights before swinging open the glass doors. The school’s halls are much emptier than when he was coming to the gym. That’s when Lance realised. _It was class time. Break time was already over._

 “Shit.” The curse slips from his gaping mouth as he begins to sprint down the winding corridors. His class after lunch was maths at the other end of the school. Luckily, Lance was gifted with having such amazing best friends who always saved him a seat in class whenever he was late, which he likes to deny never happens, yet here he is running 5 minutes late for class. The third time this week.

 

“Lance! Where were you?! You took forever!” Hunk exclaims as the brown haired boy slumps into the chair next to him. The maths class is silent, and everyone gives Lance an irritated look for disrupting the class as usual. Especially the teacher.

“Yes, Mr McClain, I would love to hear your excuse this time.” The teacher says while peering at him over the brim of her glasses.

“Sorry Ma’am.” He says with a wink. She sighs and returns to helping the student in front of her.

“I talked to him.” Lance whispers to Hunk and Pidge excitedly, who immediately whip their heads in Lance’s direction.

“Nice one buddy! Tell us exactly what happened.”

 “We had a chin up competition, but then… his phone went off and he had to go.”

“Damn… But hey, at least you guys talked! I’m sure you can both hang out much more after this.” Hunk says in his most reassuring tone. Lance perks up at this.

“You’re right Hunk!”

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today had been a particularly busy shift. There were no points where Lance could stop and think, he was constantly preoccupied his whole shift. Customer after customer would file in through the double doors with beady eyes as they scanned the menu above him. Yet none of them were Keith.

 

“I’ll have a large frozen pine lime and a hamburger.”

 

“That’ll be $2 thank you~”

 

 

_Keith…_

 

 

“Can I get the McFeast, small chips and a small coke thanks?”

 

“Sure, $5 please.”

 

 

_Where is he?_

 

 

“Can I get the large loaded gravy fries sir?”

 

“Of course! Just $6.20 for that.”

 

 

_He’s not coming, is he…_

 

 

It was 10 minutes before his shift ended that Lance grudgingly accepted Keith was never going to come. He slipped through the back door of the restaurant and headed for his car. The lights flashed back at him.

 

Maybe Lance was destined to be alone forever. Maybe this would all be like Allura again, a one-sided love, blinded by his own obsession for the other. Lace always knew Allura didn’t feel the same for him, yet it was a hard bullet for him to swallow. It had been years since Lance had been in a relationship. His dating life was unstable and lonely that’s for sure. Lance dearly loved his friends. He always has. Yet sometimes when the nights are cold and you’re left with your thoughts you need someone there to hold you. To make you feel loved and wanted. He stabbed his keys into the ignition switch and gives the key a hard twist. A tear slips down his cheek, staining his face with a wet trail.

 Suddenly a loud bang vibrates against the window next to him, making Lance scream in response. He hears a snort from outside.

 

“Hey idiot, give me a ride.”

His eyes meet with Keith’s, and instantly he feels his face heat up.

 

 

_He did come after all._

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

.

 

 

 

“I was wondering if you were ever going to show your face!” Lance doesn’t try to hide how happy he is. 

“Sorry, I was a bit late. I had just come back from taekwondo and figured I could drop in after my class to maccas, but then I saw you sitting in your car.” Keith gives him a sheepish smile, making Lance blush.

“You do taekwondo? That’s so cool!”

“Yeah it is pretty cool.”

 

Lance takes a sneaky side glance at Keith and catches his eyes.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

  

He quickly averts his eyes back onto the road.

 

“So, where would you like me to take you?” Lance blurts out to try forget that ever happened.

“I’m going to a party. Wanna come?”

 

_Party? Keith? This boy’s not only hot but he’s a party boy, and those boys are notorious for getting up to no good. Lance likes bad boys. Lance was a good boy though. He had homework to do and adored his family. His mama would freak if she found out he was going to a party! But mama didn’t have to know…_

 

“Oh! Sure, I mean, where abouts is it? What time does it go till?”

Keith snorts in response.

“You sound like a mum. Party’s don’t have ‘time frames’. It’s in the city by the way, I’ll direct you.”

  

_Lance knew nothing about this could be good. Oh wait, there was. He was going to a party with the boy he fancied. Parties start with getting drunk, then even drunker, and then everyone knows there’s at least several make outs following. This was his chance to make a move and blame it on alcohol._

 

That’s what caused Lance to slam his foot on the accelerator.

 

 

 


End file.
